


Missing One Day Isn't That Bad

by celestia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama, Yachi, and Hinata have a study group formed and one day Kageyama fails to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing One Day Isn't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyachi is completely lacking of fics and I felt inspired after seeing this picture!
> 
> http://mintchocchipz.tumblr.com/post/103257094351/i-needed-to-draw-this-to-fufill-my-otp-needs

“Where the hell is Kageyama?!” Hinata yelled as he sat at the table where he and Yachi were sitting at in the library.

Hinata, Yachi, and Kageyama had started a study group recently. Yachi didn’t actually need to be in the study group, she already had great grades. It some how had turned into her patiently teaching the other two. She didn’t mind though, she liked being around the two of them. 

In a hushed voice Yachi said, “Hinata, you need to be quieter. I’m not going to start without Kageyama you two always have the same questions, it’s pointless if I have to repeat the same things over and over.”

Hinata drooped down a little bit in his chair. He knew she was right, but he wanted to hurry up and get this done. The sooner they started the sooner he could go to volleyball practice. Daichi, the captain of the team, banned Hinata and Kageyama from practice until they finished their study group with Yachi everyday. They would have to show him their finished homework until they could begin practicing. This became the normal routine after their many failing grades.

“Can’t we just look for Kageyama? Please!” Hinata was getting jumpy as he said this. Yachi considered the options. They could either wait a little longer seeing as Kageyama was usually late, or she could give into Hinata’s suggestion and look a little bit.

Yachi sighed, “Alright we can look a little bit. But we’re only going to look for fifteen minutes then we’re coming back and starting.”

Hinata jumped out of his chair full of excitement to finally be moving. “Let’s split up! That way we can find him faster. If I get to him first I’m gonna punch him for making me wait!” before Yachi could protest Hinata sped off out the door. 

Yachi sighed as she left the library. She began to blush a little as her mind wandered. Thoughts such as, “What will I say to him if I find him first?” or “What if I stumble over my words like usual when I’m alone with him?” She covered her face and then hit her cheeks softly as a way to get herself ready if that was the case. Whether she liked it or not she knew she had a bit of a crush on Kageyama.

When she first met Kageyama she was a little scared at first. They had a huge height difference and he always looked tense. Hinata would always rile him up because of their personalities not matching, but their movements on the court always in sync. When Yachi first saw their interactions she couldn’t help but giggle.

No! No! This is no time to think of her embarrassing crush. She needs to spend her time wisely while looking for him. 

Yachi knows Kageyama always is the last one to show up since she is always the first one to show up. Out of the group he was the one who always avoided studying the most; however, his desire to avoid studying never makes him this late.

Yachi steps outside into the warm sun. She can vaguely hear Hinata yelling Kageyama’s name from the distance as she walks around looking for Kageyama. She heads the opposite way from Hinata’s attempts to call out to Kageyama. She looks around carefully until she sees him. Her heart beats a little too fast for her liking and she can feel heat rising to her cheeks. 

Kageyama is lying on his back underneath a tree, his eyes closed. She slowly walks up to him and crouches down and then slowly makes her way to sitting down completely. She leans over his head from behind and studies his face. His eyes are closed and his mouth is barely open, just enough to breath steadily. She looks further down to his chest and sees his right arm on his stomach following his breath moving up and down slowly. His left arm lying in the grass where the warm breeze gently blows through the grass. He looks relaxed. It’s rare to see him like this, completely at peace. Yachi’s heart is beating unbearably fast as she continues studying his movements. 

She considers lying down next to him and sleeping, but suddenly remembers their study group. She leans in a tiny bit closer to his head. With her hand shaking slightly she pokes his forehead, whispering “Kageyama, wake up. We have to study.”

His eyes slowly flicker open drowsily. He looks up slowly to Yachi, who seems to have slightly calmed down to the point of only having a small blush. He slowly lifts up his hand from resting on his stomach as the corners of his mouth gently form a smile. His fingers curl together and leave his index finger out lazily poking Yachi’s forehead just as she did to him. 

He whispers slowly with a smile, “No…” before closing his eyes and letting his hand fall behind his head which lands on Yachi’s knee. He returns to his nap.

Yachi, now burning red, thinks to herself, “Maybe…just one day of skipping the study group isn’t that bad?” Her left hand gingerly taps Kageyama’s hand then resting it on his hand which lay in her lap as her left moves to his head to gently move her fingers through his hair. As her hand lays on Kageyama’s and she slowly plays with his hair she thinks again, “Yeah, maybe skipping one day isn’t that bad.”


End file.
